Certain technologies used today in the manufacture of electronic components require that a repetitive signal, such as a clock, be continuously applied to the component for non-destructive operation. Without such a repetitive signal, the components may enter a destructive high current (thermal runaway) state. This problem is particularly encountered with CMOS electronic components. Thus there is a need in the art for a circuit which monitors a repetitive signal applied to an electronic component, and which deactivates that component in the event that the repetitive signal becomes absent. The circuit further should enable a switch to a secondary repetitive signal such that a repetitive signal is continuously applied to the component to avoid destruction of the part. There is also a need for such a circuit which will not prematurely deactivate the component in the event of short term error bursts in the repetitive signal. Further, it is desirable for such a circuit to be compatible with the wide variety of technologies used in the manufacture of electronic components.